Broken hearts are easy to capture
by Saileena
Summary: Ok So, there are slight spilers (tiny ok!) to episode 9...only the mention of a squid festifal :p Oh, and the first chapter is rated T and in the second I'll do a lemon :3 Please review! *.*
1. Chapter 1

hi^^ Ok, here is my 4 story *.* Oh, and somehow they are getting longer with every story I write :p Bt ok, this time I not only made two chapters, but Im also writing ah...threesome...which is even more embarrassing... XD But ok, lemon comes in the second chapter^^ Enjoy, and please, do leave a review! i'll answer and be really happy, I swear ^.^

* * *

After Rin had seen Haru and the others swim in a relay again, he had not only admired them (all except for Rin of course) but had also felt extremely jealous of the butterfly and even sad. But he had tried to ignore those feelings of loneliness and had agreed to go to the squid festival with this annoying Kyouhei of his. Damn that brat anyway.

To make it clear, he had even tried to enjoy the festival, really! But after a while he started remembering his old friends again, and how they used to come here together, laughing and talking about their dreams, hopes and of course swimming. Silently and deep in his thoughts the shark left the hoard of people (and also finally left this Kyohei of his behind), letting his feet choose the way.

Rin walked down the harbor, not noticing neither the strange stalker who had been following him around for quite some time now, nor the glittering lights of the festival on the other side of the harbour-like-see-thingy. And so, without really knowing why (his feet wouldn't answer either), he came to his old school swimming pool.

Iwatobi elementary school. Rin had been laughing back then. He had been so happy to swim with his friends, winning being only a lovely luxury, but not a necessity for fun. And so the shark was getting lost in his memories, yearning for the past. Tears began trickling down his cold cheeks and his fingers tightened around the wire in front of him. He missed them. Especially Haru and Makoto, more then Nagisa, whom he missed as well, but by far not so much. He had actually really liked them? A lot. Also Haruka and especially Makoto had grown to be not only cool, but also...handsome?

After he had been standing there, looking at the pool, lost in sad memories for quite a while, Rin couldn't take the pain any more. And so he just ran away, tears still running down his pained face. It hurt. It hurt so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so heres the second chapter^^ delicious lemon *.* Yummy! This wasnt so easy to write...urgh, hope you enjiy! Please review^^

* * *

Haruka an Makoto had just said goodbye to Nagisa and Rei after Haru had held his very touching speech, and where now heading towards Haru's house, without any ulterior motives, when suddenly someone bumped into them at full speed, making Haruka and himself fall into Makoto, who had been fortunately standing stable, preventing them from tripping over.

'Rin? Wait, you're crying!', Makoto asked concerned, letting go of the two.

'I-It's nothing! Just leave me alone!', Rin quickly growled, whipping away his tears. At that Haru, who was rubbing his side where Rin had hit him, but had been silent for quite a while now, announced: 'Just come with us!', and without waiting for an answer from the shark, took his hand, dragging him along.

When they reached Haru's house, the dolphin suddenly wrapped his arms around Rin, and placed a soft kiss on the red boys lips. Meanwhile Makoto started hugging Rin from behind and seducingly whispered:

'You can forget your sadness for today...no, we will make you forget!'.

Rin, who had been taken completely off-guard, now felt his groin grow hard, with Haru still kissing him, now with his tongue exploring Rin's mouth whilst moaning oh so deliciously. Makoto noticed Rin's erection ans smiled. He carefully opened the sharks zip and began to gently massage his cock.

'Ah! W-Wait, ngh, s-stop, H-haru, M-Makoto! Ah, t-there!...', Rin panted, somehow pushing his lovers away, but closer to him at the same time. Haruka had now stopped his kiss, and was quickly undressing, before getting rid of the sharks cloths next. Rin looked at Haru's erect length an moaned with anticipation. Damn, he so wanted to fuck the blue! Urgh, and Makoto was also doing a great job with his hands, whilst seducingly liking Rin's ear.

Haru had quickly kissed Makoto and had then kneed down on all fours, his ass facing towards the red. The dolphin was panting already, pre-cum dripping from his cock, as he slowly inserted one of his fingers threw his pink ring of muscles.

Haruka screamed at the sensation of his finger penetrating his hole, but soon added another, clenching at the feeling. But nonetheless he soon relaxed, moaning at the feeling. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he stroked over his sweet-spot , sending jolts of pleasure threw his body. Then he inserted a third finger, aiming at that particulate spot, screaming with every thrust.

Makoto was watching the dolphin finger himself, putting up an amazing show for himself and Rin, and decided that he couldn't stand it any more. He used his spare hand to open his own zip, and groaned as his throbbing length hit against the cold air. The green made a step to the side, now facing Rin, but still being able to watch Haruka, his eyes shaded with lust.

Meanwhile Rin was having a hard time, keeping himself from raping the blue on the spot, and thrusting roughly into him. But he managed, moaning and panting and his breath hitched when Makoto started rubbing their dicks together, pumping them hard.

'Ah!, R-Rin, M-Mako, hngh, h-hurry up, ah, and f-fuck me a-allready! P-pleaseee!', Haruka started begging after hearing his friends start moaning nearly in sync.

'G-Go ahead Rin!', Makoto managed to press between his lips, and Rin wasted no time, grabbing the dolphins hips and thrusting into him, earning a hoarse cry of pain and mainly pleasure.

'Ah!, g-good, R-Rin!', Haruka moaned and Rin was just about to thrust into the blue harder, when he felt Makoto grab him from behind and penetrate him with one push. He screamed in pain, and silently cursed that bastard for doing that witout first preparing him. It hurt so damn much!

'I-Im sorry, ngh, R-Rin, p-please relax your, ah, m-muscles...', Makoto softly whispered, and didn't move until he felt that the shark had adjusted to his size. When he shifted his weight and earned a small moan from Rin, the green just couldn't hold back any-more, thrusting down hard.

Rin had fully overcome the pain and was now screaming with pleasure. With every thrust Makoto made, he was pushed deeper into Haruka, being deliciously stimulated from both sides at the same time. And as if that wasn't enough, hearing his lovers moan and pant, was indeed, and the red felt himself coming close.

'Ah! I-I, hngh, ah, c-cant, ha, c-com...Ahhhhhhh!', Rin screamed, thrusting deeply into Haruka and at the same time clenched his ass together, making both his lovers reach their edge as well.

So there they lay, all three next to each other, Haru in the middle, panting like nuts all covered in white sticky liquid.

'T-Thank you Rin. I missed you...', Haruka whispered, before closing his eyes exhausted, still hearing both of his lovers whisper the same. This was even better than before. And it was good to be together again.

* * *

ok, im like totally awesome, right?! haha, ok, what ever :p Thankx for reading ^^

Miyoshi Saileena


End file.
